1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game program and a game device, and more particularly to a game program and a game device on a puzzle game.
2. Description of the Background Art
Among background arts are Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 2001-178967 and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Gazette No. 11-226263.
The above two background arts are techniques on a puzzle game where a plurality of kinds of puzzle elements are displayed on a screen. In these techniques, assuming a condition in which a predetermined number of puzzle elements of the same kind are continuously arranged as a delete condition, a plurality of kinds of puzzle elements displayed on the screen are moved in accordance with an operation of a player and when the delete condition is satisfied, the puzzle elements satisfying the delete condition are deleted and the puzzle elements are moved downward in the screen so as to fill the space created by the deletion, and if puzzle elements satisfying the delete condition are formed by the movement, the puzzle elements are further deleted. Thus, a repeat of deletion and movement of the puzzle elements (a chain operation) is performed until there exists no puzzle element satisfying the delete condition.
In both the above two background arts, since the delete condition is always constant, there is a problem that it is hard to continue a chain operation in which deletion of the puzzle elements is repeated for a long time. Therefore, the game is hard to deal with for a beginner who is inexperienced in it. Though it is possible to set the delete condition easier in advance (for example, a condition in which two or more puzzle elements of the same kind are continuously arranged is set as the delete condition), in this case, since the delete condition can be satisfied easily, the puzzle elements are instantly deleted and it is hard to leave puzzle elements so as to continue a chain operation for a long time, and as a result, since it becomes hard to continue the chain operation, there arises a problem that the game loses its interest.